Phoenix Tear
by BloodthirstyCanine
Summary: One-shot that may be developed into story later. It details the battle between Vekarex "Vex" Merial and Mirajane Strauss during the Grand Magic Games.


The clouds parted to allow the sun to illuminate the large stadium roar of the crowd was overwhelming but eventually, they ceased as the next contestants were announced.

FAIRY TAIL B – MIRAJANE STRAUSS

VS

PHOENIX TEAR – VEKEAREX "VEX" MERIAL

"Good luck," Mirajane quipped, giving a warm smile that had the men in the crowd cheering for her, along with some of the women. Vex released a sigh and nodded, folding his arms across his chest.

"Let's just get this over with," he replied, to which Mira's innocent smile changed to a confident smirk.

"You may regret those words," she warned, and then her appearance to one most in Fairy Tail were familiar with. Her hair jutted upwards and her ears enlarged, becoming pointed. Her teeth became sharper and her eyes became darker, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically. Her arms became covered in scales with fin-protrusions on the outer sides along with a large tail that grew smaller as it neared the end. Her dress was replaced with a dark one-piece suit that revealed her arms and legs, along with her stomach, back and most of her cleavage. High-heeled, thigh-high boots covered her feet and a pair of gauntlets covered the back of her hands. "Here I come!"

Vex narrowed his eyes as he witnessed her transformed state, but refused to move from his spot as Mira dashed towards him at a frightening speed. She attacked him with a fast flurry of punches, but most missed completely while some managed to graze his cheeks. The crowd went silent as they watched the fight, both surprised and excited at how Vex managed to dodge most of Mira's hits.

* * *

Lisanna stared at both contestants, shocked that her sister's opponent was managing to dodge her attacks with apparent ease. Glancing over at the master of her guild, Makarov, she noticed he had a worried look on his face. "Master, do you know the guy Mira's fighting?" she asked, turning her now worried gaze back to the fight. The two were now moving across the stadium, with Vex continuing to dodge Mira's attacks.

"Hmm, not exactly," Makarov muttered. "I know the guild he belongs to. Phoenix Tear…Seven years ago, it wasn't a big guild. In fact, it wasn't even a well known guild. This was probably due to the fact that it had little to no S-class mages, so nobody considered it much of a threat."

"Eh? Why didn't it have any S-class mages?" Lisanna asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Every guild has their own way of promoting mages to S-class. For instance, Fairy Tail puts its members through various trials in order to become one. Phoenix Tear employs a similar method, but it is much more dangerous. The Guild Master isn't heartless however, and doesn't choose the candidates. Instead, they ask to be put through the trails. They can ask whenever they wish, but because of the dangers involved, they are required to defeat the Guild Master in a one-on-one battle." Makarov let out a sigh but then grinned widely. "Of course, the Guild Master has a handicap. It doesn't provide much of a difference, but if they can be beaten, they are allowed to take the test. But as far as I know, the Guild Master from back then was unbeaten, so the guild had no S-class mages within it. Without that rank, the guild couldn't take on any S-class missions and so, never really gained much acknowledgment."

Lisanna felt somewhat afraid at hearing that. "If an average member of the guild can keep up with Mira, I'd hate to see what an S-class could do."

Makarov didn't reply, instead focusing on Vex as he fought Mira with a stern look.

* * *

"You're not half bad," Mira breathed, landing a few feet from Vex. "But it's time to put an end to this fight. Satan Soul: Sitri!" She now took on another appearance, and Vex could tell that this form was much more powerful than the previous. Her one-piece suit was replaced with a geometric printed body suit with a blue and white dress coat adorned by an oversized black collar and a black cape. Horns had grown out of the side of her head and her hair appeared to have grown in length also. Flames surrounded her and her legs appeared to be submerged in them. "Now, time to finish this!"

Vex's eyes widened as she came at him, faster than he could react, and with a swift punch, sent him flying into the stadium walls.

"Damn," he muttered as he climbed out of the hole created by the impact. "Looks like I can't go easy either. And here I hoped for a clean match." Vex released another sigh as he removed his black, hooded jacket which was then followed by his orange t-shirt, revealing his toned physique.

"W-wh-what are you doing?! Stop stripping in the middle of a match!" Mira shouted, her face quickly turning red which was at odds with her demonic appearance.

"Oi, Gray! He's copying you!" A voice shouted from the stands.

"Sorry, sorry," Vex told her, slipping out of his shoes so that he was barefoot. "I don't want my clothes to get torn. Oh, before I forget, go out on a date with me." The sudden silence was rather creepy, and he felt a sudden shudder run up his spine. Was someone trying to kill him?

* * *

Up in the stands, Natsu, Gray and Erza were attempting to stop Elfman from jumping into the arena. "How dare that bastard ask my sister out! I'll crush his bones to dust! Don't do it sister!" He yelled, but his threat was useless until he was released by his teammates.

* * *

"Is this the bet then?" Mira asked, her face still red but less than before. Vex shook his head.

"No. The bet is who pays for the date. If you win, I'll pay. If I win, you pay," he replied bluntly. Mira appeared taken aback, but then shook her head and smirked.

"You're not very good at romancing a woman…Alright, I'll agree to that," she replied, but felt a slight ounce of shame as she heard her brother screaming his disapproval.

Vex nodded, a smile appearing on his lips. "Good. Then I suppose we should settle this quickly," he stated, curling his fingers into fists. Mira nodded in agreement before getting ready to attack.

"Seal release: Constraint." Two circles of light, one within the other, appeared on his stomach, followed by an 'X' shape appearing between the inner and outer circles, and an octagon within the inner circle. A dot appeared within the octagon, and proceeded to get larger until it reached the edge of the outer circle. Once it did, a swirling beam of black and orange magical energy shot into the sky.

Once it dissipated, Vex's appearance had changed only slightly. His muscles had grown bigger and his hair, which was normally spiked with multiple bangs coming down over his eyes, was now slightly longer and completely spiked. His eyes were glowing red and his teeth had become slightly sharper.

"I don't like having to use this magic," he admitted, moving his neck side to side which caused a cracking sound. "It's unstable, and if I use it for more than five minutes, I'll lose control and probably destroy everything I see."

"Five minutes, huh? I'm guessing you only told me that because you think you can beat me in that time, right?" Mira asked, smiling and raising her right hand. "I don't think I've seen a magic like yours before."

"No, I don't suppose you would. You would refer to it as a 'lost magic'. My family call it 'Berserker magic', which is quite fitting as anyone who uses it tends to lose control of their mind," he explained, sliding his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "I told you how long I have because if you can survive until then, you win the match. Forcing myself out of this form takes a lot of effort."

"Well don't be surprised if I end up defeating you before that," she warned him, and then a sphere of dark energy formed in her palm. Thrusting her hand forward, she sent the sphere towards him. Vex didn't move, instead taking the blast head on. The impact created a plum of smoke around him, but to Mira's surprise, he emerged unharmed.

"If that's your best, I suggest giving up now."

Mira gritted her teeth and dashed forward, intending to strike him like she did before. Vex chuckled and dodged her outstretched hand, bringing his knee up and striking her in the abdomen which caused a gasp to emerge from her before she was suddenly sent flying across the stadium.

Mira crashed into the ground, her insides feeling as if they were about to burst, but she managed to force herself onto her feet. Her eyes widened as she noticed Vex standing before her, but before she could say anything, she felt something strike the side of her head and she was sent into the stadium walls before falling to the ground. She could feel her magic power beginning to weaken, but she forced herself to her feet regardless.

Vex was in front of her again, and this time he kicked her into the air, following her up and burying his heel into her stomach. Mira crashed into the ground, the impact creating a small crater. The flames surrounding her feet were beginning to fade, but she still managed to keep her take over active.

"Impressive. Most would've died from those attacks, but you're still able to keep that form," Vex praised as he stood at the edge of the crater. Mira attempted to laugh but proved too painful. If she wanted to win this fight, she would need to try something else. She transformed back into her original state as she crawled out of the crater, where she then got to her feet once more. "Oh? Are you giving up?"

"Not a…chance," she breathed, and proceeded to use transformation magic again. Vex prepared to attack again, but was frozen on the spot at the sight of her new appearance. Mira had switched her clothes out for a two-piece bikini and was now in a rather provocative pose. The men in the ground shouted happily as they ogled her. She winked at Vex, who stood frozen on the spot as he stared at her, his face beginning to turn red. "My win!" In the space of a second, she transformed back into her Satan Soul: Sitri form. It took all her magic power to do it, and she knew she'd only be able to give one attack and if she missed, she would lose. Dashing forward, she landed a few feet from where Vex stood. Blood gushed from his chest from her claws had cut him, and then his body returned to normal as he fell to one knee.

"Heh, using my own attraction to you against me," he told her, smiling in amusement. "Nicely done." He fell forward onto the ground, his eyes closing shut as he went unconscious.

"I look forward to our date," she said as she reverted to her original form. "Especially now that you're paying." She smiled innocently at Vex, who was now sleeping soundly.

WINNER – MIRAJANE STRAUSS

**AN: I hope you enjoyed that! I've had the character of Vex in my head for ages, and this was how I imagined he would've been introduced to the series (Had he been a proper character :L). I do have a few more ideas to get a proper story going, so if it proves popular enough, you'll be seeing a lot more of Vex. :D So be sure to review to let me know if you want more!**


End file.
